


Learn to Fear

by Ookamicky



Series: Fear [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Slight Spanking, Sorry Not Sorry, judal is pretty much a rapist, yunan is submissive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal loves the fear people have when seeing him. It pisses him off to no end that Yunan doesn't show any fear at all, so he decides to teach the oh-so-pretty magi how to fear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I don't write smut in ages and try myself at non-con! non-con turned into rape instead, it is not my fault, Judal did what he wanted orz

It took him a moment to recognize the male in front of him. The long haired, blond boy was standing in front of him and he seemed a bit afraid. That was a sight Judal was used to, he was not surprised in the slightest. By now he liked that. It was a nice feeling to know he was feared. The look people gave him, full of fear and the way they tried to run, knowing it was no use, made him laugh every time again. But this guy didn't run. 

Judal stared at the other magi for a moment, waiting for any kind of reaction, but the only reaction he got was an uncomfortable shift of his feet and his eyes glued to the ground. How boring. The black magi moved forward, forcing Yunan back a few steps, his back hitting the wall of a house. He loved Balbadd for its narrow alleys. It was easy to trap someone, to leave them no place to flee, even if that someone was a magi. 

“Move..,” Judal heard the other's weak voice. Really, no fear. Judal felt slightly irritated by that and took a firm step closer. He was now pressing the other against the wall with his own body, the ridiculous green witch-like hat almost falling off of Yunan's head. That satisfied Judal only for a second. There still was no fear, just a body pressing away from his, eyes still glued to the sand beneath their feet and such an obviously uncomfortable aura, he almost stepped back on his own. 

This was a pain. He noticed how pretty the other was, his blond, almost white hair in a perfect, long braid, his pretty eyes glancing up only for a second, a ray of sunshine dancing on perfect white skin... He hated it. 

“Oi, look at me!” he called out, putting even more pressure on the obviously uncomfortable feeling boy in front of him. 

To Judal's immense surprise Yunan did obey. He looked up, directly into the black magi's red hues. “You really are like a girl. No backbone,” he said lowly, watching a small change in Yunan's body language. The blond straightened his back slightly, now standing upright with his back still pressed against the wall. His hat had fallen of completely and that made Judal notice something he didn't like. This bastard was taller than him! 

The fact that Yunan showed some strength only satisfied him until the very moment he noticed that the blond, perfect magi, was taller than him. He let out a frustrated sound, his eyebrows narrowing in anger. 

“I am not afraid of you.” The whisper was so low, that Judal wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but the look in Yunan's eyes showed him that he had indeed said those words. 

“Idiot. Not being afraid of me is the biggest mistake you could make,” Judal hissed, a smirk playing around the corner of his mouth. This was more interesting than he could have imagined. Maybe it could be possible to have some fun with the fearless bastard. 

“I'll teach you to fear me.” 

Judal didn't give Yunan any time to answer. He simply grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him up into a house through a window. It surprised him, that the other magi was not trying to get free, but he didn't complain. Since he was around the same height, a complaining Yunan could have been a pain to drag around. 

Judal was glad that there was no one in the dark and dusty room, even though no one could have stopped him from his plan. To make sure Yunan wouldn't scream for help, he got rid of his own top and quickly tied it around the boy's mouth. Yunan looked up at him silently, still sitting on the dirty ground without moving. For a moment Judal wondered if the other magi had no clue what was about to come. He let out a throaty laugh and moved above the blond, pinning him to the ground. 

“How about I'll destroy that pretty look of yours, hm?” he asked with a smirk, his face only an inch away from Yunan's. Again, no reaction. The black magi got up again, angry and undressed in a matter of seconds before he leaped back at his prey. 

He forced the green coat off of the other's perfect body and quickly had the boots and the white pants join them on the ground at the other end of the room. 

When Yunan was naked there, finally, was a reaction on his face. The calm look in his eyes couldn't cover the hint of fear and the way his eyes were opened wider than previously showed Judal the other's real feelings. He was truly afraid. 

A satisfied grin appeared on his face as he moved around the other magi. 

“Even you can't hide your fear of me forever.” Somehow Judal wished he could remove the clothes from his prey's mouth, but the risk of Yunan screaming and people coming to disturb him was too high. He wanted sex now, not a physical fight with people from Balbadd. Then again, who in Balbadd would be stupid enough to try and fight him?

“Well then I guess I could take that gag from you, hm? Would want to hear your voice screaming my name after all.” He just hoped that the boy would start resisting soon. He was not one for amicable sex and for sure not with this ever-so-positive asshole.

Judal grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that he was laying face first in the dirt. Yunan's pretty, white skin was dark with mud and sand, a spot on his thigh was dark red because he had sat on a small stone the whole time. Judal smirked at that sight, this was how he liked it. 

“Ass up,” he ordered but Yunan obeyed again. What a pity. Then again, having a powerful and old, free-spirited magi on his hands and knees without having had to directly force him was something admirable. Judal ran a hand over the exposed butt cheek and down to his thigh. The skin was so soft, he almost felt the need to get a stone and carve something in there. But he resisted. For now.   
Instead the black magi reached between his own legs and stroke his half-erected cock quickly and almost forcefully. He enjoyed this view, but he enjoyed actually feeling this even more, so he had to hurry.

“Asshole. Beg me to fuck you,” he ordered and finally Yunan didn't comply. The magi stayed silent but his body shook slightly, almost invisibly. 

“Didn't hear me?” Judal asked and now grabbed the long blond hair to yank his prey's head back forcefully. The shaking of Yunan's body got a little stronger, he even started to pant in fear. This was what he wanted. Judal stopped stroking himself and instead pushed two fingers into the butt that was presented to him. Not to prepare for the other magi's sake, but so he wouldn't get the feeling of his cock getting crushed in an unprepared virgin-ass. The sound that left Yunan's throat at the sudden intrusion was heavenly. The yelp was loud, filled with pain, fear and agony. Judal was really glad that he decided to remove the gag.

He moved his fingers quickly, roughly and deep, every little sound he got out of his prey turning him on more. When he had made enough room for three fingers, he couldn't take it anymore. He knew, that this was not enough preparation for painless sex, but that wasn't what he wanted after all. 

The magi wanted to hear the pained yelp again, so he waited. He waited for Yunan to stop shaking, for the whimpering to stop and for the trembling legs to calm down a little. While he waited he stepped back a bit to watch his capture. When he saw the relaxation coming back to his limbs, he moved forward again, this time to Yunan's front. 

“Oi, scumbag. Look up here.” Immediately the tension came back to the blond's body, but he obeyed again. When he managed to lift his head, Judal could see the tears that had made their way down Yunan's cheeks, having almost dried and he also saw new tears burning in fearful eyes. He smirked. The best way for a face to look. 

“Suck.”

The order was short and rough and it made the other magi's eyes widen. “N-no,” he whispered, his voice weak. It had been a bit too easy to break this one for Judal's taste. It was more fun when they screamed and tossed around. 

“Yes,” he answered and harshly grabbed Yunan's yaw. He pushed his cock against those full lips, pressing his thumb and index into his cheeks. The pain in his jaw caused by this movement forced Yunan to open his mouth and Judal took this opportunity and push in. “If you bite me, I will rip you apart,” he threatened before he started to move. 

His grip on Yunan's jaw was still strong as he fucked his mouth, his free hand grabbing the boy's hair. This way he could force his head in the right position and watch that pretty face twist in fear and discomfort, watch the hot tears running down his cheeks as he tried not to gag because of the cock forced down his throat. 

Yunan struggled slightly, he tried to grab his legs, tried to scratch him to make him let go. He had the look of an animal that looked for a way to flee. But Judal was not going to let him flee. He was not done yet. 

First he had planned to let Yunan suck until he was rock hard to switch to the dirty ass, that was still up in the air, but the look he got made him change his mind. He wanted to cum down this throat and on his face. He wanted to see the face of surprise, disgust and desperation on those pretty features. 

His thrusts were rough and deep and he knew that they were causing Yunan to feel distressed. And he loved that. Yunan tried his best not to get in touch with Judal's cock but that only got him more room to thrust as deep as he could. When the blond magi started to cough, Judal stopped for a moment. He didn't want to get puke on his cock, no matter how much fun it was to see Yunan suffer. He allowed him to calm down for a few seconds, never once pulling out completely before he pushed into the hot mouth again. He was close, really close and he hoped that Yunan didn't notice. He wanted it to be a surprise. 

Judal tried to stay as quiet as possible, wanting to hear the small grunts and sobs that came past his own cock but his grip on Yunan's hair and jaw were tight. Only two more thrusts and he came, deep down the magi's throat. The look of shock he got was priceless and Judal praised himself for the good idea he had had. He pulled out midway, making sure his load hit his prey's face, some even getting into the now messy blond hair. 

Judal let go of Yunan and admired him for a few moments, the boy panting and coughing in front of him. “If you don't swallow all of it, you'll be in trouble,” he warned Yunan before he could spit out what was left in his mouth. For a moment the magi seemed to value what worse there could be coming, but he decided to obey and swallowed. When his mouth was empty, he started to cough again, mixed with violent sobs. Judal was proud of himself, he had managed to completely break the other magi, despite not being done yet.

 

The view he got was so hot, the black haired male was turned on again and it only took him a few strokes to be ready to move on. Yunan was resting on his arms and legs on the ground by now, still crying, so Judal shot another order while walking around the magi. 

“Get up on your hands and knees. And don't you dare dropping down again.”

Despite his shaking body and trembling legs, Yunan got up again. He looked at the ground, waiting for what was to come. 

“You really are a boring boy, you know that?” Judal asked as he lowered himself behind the other. His hands found a place on Yunan's hips, thumbs against his ass cheeks, which made the magi gasp. How cute. He really was afraid by now. It made Judal snicker slightly. 

“Now beg me to fuck you,” he repeated his earlier order and this time the trembling boy at least started to talk. 

“F-f... me,” he whispered and Judal was sure that he hadn't dared to actually say “fuck” out loud. That was almost cute. “I'll count that for now,” he answered with a laugh and without another warning, pushed into the barely prepared hole as far as he could. 

Yunan screamed out, the pain in that noise making Judal shiver in excitement. Yunan cried out, sobbed and trembled so much, the black magi's cock must have hurt him even more because of that. Not that Judal cared. 

He waited a second until he started to actually thrust, his hands holding tightly on the other's hips, making sure he won't drop to the ground. Yunan squirmed slightly beneath him, tried to get away from the black magi, tried to crawl, but of course Judal didn't let him. The cries accompanied by the act of fear made him smirk, his nails almost digging into the skin beneath his hands. He was sure that they would leave dark marks on Yunan's perfect skin, marks that would hurt and remind him of this night for a while. Judal was almost sad that he didn't have marks like this on his own body to be reminded of this, but his mind was good enough to be able to recall all of this whenever he wanted. - If he wanted. 

He thrust hard, deep and fast, until he felt something wet beneath his fingertips. His nails had found their way into the dirtied skin, had opened it to let drops of blood tint the sand in a dark red. What a beautiful sight. For a few seconds Judal stared at what he had done in awe and he wondered if he should think into the topic of bloodplay, before he moved again, his angle having changed slightly. He ignored the crying boy beneath him, until he heard a weak beg. 

“Stop... please... pleas- ah... please stop.”

That surprised him. Yunan was the first to actually beg him so far into his game. His voice sounded cute like this, heavy with fear and tears, it brought out Judal's soft side for a bit. He stroke down the other's spine slowly, his finger almost gently on the dirty skin and his thrusts became shallow. He had to admit that Yunan was pretty. 

“Stopping now would be unsatisfying,” he answered, slapped the magi's butt cheek and upon hearing the yelp this caused, started to thrust hard again. Maybe even more forceful than before. He knew that it wouldn't take him much longer to hit his second orgasm, the clenching muscles around his throbbing cock making it worse. One of his hands slipped and he smeared the blood over the not-so-perfect skin of the blond's hipbone. 

“Pretty,” he whispered, before he grabbed Yunan's hair to yank his head back again. “Say my name!” he ordered loudly, his voice was almost desperate as he was so close to his climax. Yunan stayed quiet a second too long, resulting into a harsh tug at his now messy hair. 

“J-judal!” he called out obediently, the name so heavy with pain and agony, Judal couldn't help but release. He normally didn't shoot into his prey, but something about Yunan was different.   
He stayed deeply buried inside of the once so perfect magi for a few seconds, listening to the quiet sobs beneath him before he pulled out. He let go of Yunan completely, making the boy drop into the dirty ground. Judal looked at him and let out a small laugh. 

“Now you know to fear me,” he said as he grabbed his clothes again to dress. He got dressed and moved to the window they had come inside, throwing a last glance back at the magi. He was still on the ground, motionless but panting and sobbing slightly, completely covered in sand, mud and small stones, mixed with a bit of blood on his thighs and hips, his face covered in Judal's semen mixed with dirt and his hair completely messy and not shining silver anymore. 

With this image in mind, the black magi left.


End file.
